Back To The Past!
by FireEmoChild
Summary: What if Children of the Demi-Gods went back in time?


**Back to the past!**

**Anatasia P.O.V**

**"Your insane we can't go back to the past!" I said.**

**"Never say never" Terry said. "We can see everything and our parents won't even see us!"**

**"Hold it who said were going to see our parents?" I said staring at him as I crossed my arms. " I was thinking maybe the disco days.. Ou ou..."**

**"Hey Terry...um Anatasia what are you doing?" Sin said.**

**"Disco"**

**"And you didn't invite me?"**

**"Nope!"**

**"Your going to regret that Winter"**

**"Which Winter me or the season?"**

**"The season duh"**

**"Haha very funny"**

**"You know it!"He said smiling. "So what'cha guys talking about?"**

**"About going back in time!"Terry said jumping up and down. **

**"Thats gonna be hard" Sin said. "Wait let me guess Terry made a time machine and were going back in time"**

**"Mind reader " I said with my arms crossed.**

**"Not my fault I was born with it" He said. "So when we leaving? Today? Tomorrow?"**

**"Right now!" Terry said.**

**"Huh!" Sin and I said. "Right now!"**

**"Yeah come on!" He said and turned on the machine.**

**"Count me in!" A voice said. It was Holly.**

**"Hey Holly! Thank god you came so I can do this...Good bye" I said walking away.**

**"No Ana don't live me here with THEM!" Sin said. "Please!"**

**"Nope I don't want to see my parents in the past what if we mess up the past**

**huh Then none of us will be born" I said walking away.**

**Holly's P.O.V**

**"What's up with her?" Sin said.**

**"Her parents were forced to take care of her because of Poseidon" Terry said.**

**"Oh thats horrible!" I said.'I never knew that' I thought.**

**"Shes just like her mother" A voice said.**

**"Oh hey Dad.." Terry Said. "What do you mean like her mother?"**

**"Ember acted the same way when she was her age...She had a much harder life then Ana actually we both did" Terry's father said. " She was told she couldn't have kids shocking Ana and Yuji is alive today"**

**"Hard being kids of Hades am I right?"**

**"Got that right lucky you have a father like me that loves you"**

**"OK So see you later Dad " Terry pushes his father back in the house."So should we get Ana back?"**

**"Duh!"Sin said as he walked off to get her.**

**"He sure does like her don't he" I said.**

**"Yup and she can't see it one bit" Terry said shaking is head and following Sin.**

**"Funny you can't see it either"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Uh nothing" I said blushing.**

**Sin's P.O.V**

**"Ana where are you? Ana! You can't hide forever you know" I said.**

**"I can and I will!" She said in a very faint yell.**

**"Crap she's far away Terry...Terry...Holly? God where are they!" I started looking around for Anatasia though it is hard to find her.**

**"Can't find me can yeah?"**

**"I will"**

**"Says the guy who can't swim"**

**"I can swim!"**

**"Without floaties?"**

**"There NOT floaties there life preserves"**

**"If you want to find me you have to look in the right...places" There she was behind me gripping my hair back. She started to whisper something "Your pretty slow minded oh wait your a guy" She smirked.**

**"Your hurting me let me go" She let go. " I heard Terry's side of the story so tell me yours why are you mean and sad at one point and then happy the next...you have a mental problem Ana you need help!"**

**"No no you need help the world needs help my family needs help"She said."I was forced to be raised you don't know how it feels that maybe your parents don't love you"**

**"Ana your parents were 14 and 16 wouldn't you be scared if you had a child that early? I would be scared. Maybe they were trying to make your life better then what they had"**

**"Says the guy who has his parents broken up because of a guy your mother hugged"**

**"Anyways are you coming or what? I'll carry you to that time machine young lady!"**

**"Do it then I don't care" She started to walk off again.I ran to her a picked her up.**

**"You said it was fine so I'm taking you"**

**"I was KIDDING!"**

**"Well I'm not!" I started walking back to Terry's house.**


End file.
